A Taste
by ReavansMask
Summary: The rebuilding from the Reaper War may still be ongoing, but Melanie Shepard and Liara T'Soni have made time for a little shore leave. Pretty much pure smut and fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is pretty much pure romantic smut, so feel free to take a pass if that's not your thing. For those who've read the other Melanie Shepard stories, this is set in-between Long Way Home and Home Life. For those who haven't, it stands on it's own. The only thing to know is that Shepard and Liara didn't get together until ME3. Please leave feedback and I hope you enjoy it. **

"Liara, I think I've served on ships smaller than this." Melanie Shepard was only slightly exaggerating. The penthouse suite at the Illium Grand hotel was vast; with a massive bed, a huge leather sofa, a bar, a vid screen large enough to use for commercial purposes, and a panoramic view of one of the more intact major cities left in the galaxy, it was fair to say Shepard had never stayed anywhere quite like it.

The asari grinned at her. "Good. I would hate to think that I spent this many credits and you weren't impressed."

"Well, you succeeded. I sometimes forget just how rich you are."

"You were the one who helped make me the Shadow Broker. It only seemed fair that you share in the rewards. Besides, when the woman who saved the galaxy gets her first real vacation in years, it should be memorable."

Shepard pulled Liara into her arms, causing the information broker to drop her bags. Running her hands up and down the asari's body, she whispered huskily, "You'll make it memorable."

"That is my hope," Liara purred, her voice hinting at all manner of future pleasures. It had been over a week since the last time they'd made love and Shepard was on edge from the break. It may have been an insignificant amount of time compared to her wait to be with Liara, but it felt like an eternity in terms of their frequency since being reunited after the war.

A routine stop at Helyme to deliver medical supplies to the refugees there had turned messy when the pirates preying on the system had made what Garrus described as the almost unbelievably stupid decision to take on "The Savior of the Galaxy" and her crew. Several days of fighting had followed, and while it wasn't anywhere near as bad as the war they had just come out of, it was still an intense capstone to what had already been a pretty stressful schedule of relief work. With the threat now dealt with, Shepard had decided the crew needed some shore leave and nearby Illium had been the obvious choice.

Melanie started to glide her tongue over the scaled skin of Liara's neck, but when she reached for the clasp of her white dress, her lover stopped her. "Wait," she grinned, pressing a playful finger over Melanie's nose. "I had the opportunity to do a little shopping while you were busy being mobbed by grateful throngs and I want to change into something."

Her reluctance diminished by her curiosity, Melanie let her bondmate slide out of her arms. "Go on. I can be patient."

"You certainly were with me," Liara smiled, picking up one of her bags and heading into the cavernous bathroom. "And now I would like to repay you for it."

Shepard felt a tear come to her eye. She may have waited a couple of months for Liara to be ready to make love, but the asari had waited almost three years for Melanie to come to her senses and accept that she wanted to be with her. "You were incredibly patient with me as well."

"And I'm sure you will amply reward me too," Liara replied mischievously, her good humor banishing Melanie's regrets, before disappearing behind the closing door.

Sitting down on the white leather sectional, Melanie reached down to unlace her boots. Pulling them off along with her socks, she un-tucked her uniform shirt and poured herself a glass of water from the bottle on the coffee table, sipping it slowly and enjoying her anticipation of Liara's re-emergence.

She wished that she and Liara could have settled down and spent more time just enjoying each other as soon as the war ended, but it wasn't in their natures to rest with the galaxy in the shape it had been in. The Reapers may have been destroyed, but famine, disease, and homelessness had been left in their wake and every available hand was needed to get things up and running again. Even a year of hard work later, it would still be a little while before she could consider retiring from the Alliance in good conscience. None the less, things were much better than they'd been, and for the next few days, she and her crew could enjoy a taste of the peaceful future they had won.

Her eyes drawn by the sound of the bathroom doors sliding open, Melanie was struck by just how appealing that taste looked right then. Liara had changed into a skimpy negligee made of blue silk, it's low cut giving an enticing view of the top of her breasts, while with every step she took the high slits along the sides showed hints of a pair of lacy panties made of the same material underneath.

Shepard swallowed hard. "God, Liara, you look…" She couldn't find the words, but her lover didn't seem to mind, striding seductively towards Melanie, evidently pleased at having taken the Specter's breath away.

Liara settled herself on Melanie's lap, and angling her neck down, caught the human's lips with her own. It was a long, slow kiss, and as Shepard felt Liara's tongue tangle with hers, she marveled at how passionate the asari could be. Liara had been impressively enthusiastic for a novice during their night together before Cronos Station, but now she had far greater confidence in her own sexual abilities.

Melanie pulled her lover closer, her strong hands running over the asari's soft curves, the feeling of her skin beneath the thin silk almost addictive. "I take it you approve," Liara breathed, her own hands tangling in Melanie's short, dark hair and the only adequate reply Shepard could find was to kiss her again.

As the kiss went on, one of Melanie's hands moved around to cup a pert breast, the thumb tracing small circles over the dark blue shape she could see beneath the silk. The nipple hardened swiftly under her touch, and Liara moaned into the kiss before breaking it to shower Melanie's neck with smaller, swifter ones. Shepard's free hand went to the back of Liara's crest, lovingly pressing her face against her. Just this, the feel of Liara's warm body entwined with her, was so sweet, and for a moment she was overwhelmed.

As Melanie held her close, Liara asked tenderly, "Are you all right, love?"

"I'm fine." Her fingers explored the folds of Liara's crest and the asari moaned softly into her shoulder. "I just… It's still amazing to me sometimes. That we survived, that you're really here with me."

"Always."

The certainty in her voice was reassuring and Melanie grinned. "Then I'll just have to make sure I'm worthy of this second chance."

Liara lifted her head, her bright blue eyes beaming with pride in her lover. "You saved the galaxy repeatedly. I think you earned it."

"Well," Melanie laughed, "I'd like to be sure." Her hand slid under the negligee, slowly encompassing a breast in her hand. The nipple was firm against her palm, and Liara exhaled with delight.

"Well, I'm told you humans have a saying: better safe than sorry."

"Mm hmm. My thoughts exactly." Her hand dropped down from Liara's breast to her bare leg and started running up it, raising the silk slightly with her fingers. The asari started moving into her touch, her back arching, her body pushing forward to get more of Melanie.

Her fingers traced along the fringe of Liara's panties, pushing them up slightly. The scales underneath were already engorged with arousal, damp to the touch, and when she caressed them gently, the asari whimpered, angling her hips in an attempt to get Melanie's hand on her clit.

"I thought you were patient," the human teased.

"You can make patience difficult sometimes," Liara replied, her voice strained. Clearly, she had missed this as much as Melanie, and the Specter looked forward to rectifying that.

"As you wish, my love." She pushed aside her bondmate's underwear and pressed two fingers lightly against her core, finding it already slick with her excitement. Liara breathed in sharply, and Melanie started rubbing up and down the shaft of the clit while her other hand resumed playing with her crest. The asari felt so good like this, her body resting on Shepard legs, getting hotter and hotter under her touch.

Melanie dipped down her fingers, sliding first one and then a second inside Liara. She was so wet, gripping her digits so tightly, and Melanie found it thrilling. Often they would join by this point, sharing their pleasure, but sometimes Shepard enjoyed not doing so, focusing all of her attention on Liara, and savoring her reactions.

Liara leaned into Melanie, taking the human's fingers deeper inside her and the Specter used the proximity to pull the negligee up enough to take a blue nipple into her mouth, sucking vigorously on the rock-hard bud while she increased the speed of her thrusts. The movement of her lover's hips started to become more frantic, her cries louder, and Shepard lifted her head up, nipping at Liara's neck as she kept fucking her with her hand. "Am I making a good case for myself?"

"Goddess, yes," Liara cried, her words somewhere between a response and a more general affirmation of pleasure. Melanie curled her fingers, sliding them against her inner walls until she found just the right spot inside her lover. It had taken her a bit of practice to be able to get this right without the meld, but it was worth it. Liara came undone around her fingers, her thighs squeezing Melanie's leg, her inner muscles contracting over and over again. Shepard held her lover close, Liara wrapping her arms tightly around the human as her bliss washed over her.

Her shudders gradually ceased, and Melanie withdrew her hand slowly, brushing her slick digits across Liara's still quivering clit when she did. The asari let out one last moan of pleasure and Melanie kissed the wet tips, savoring the sweet, clean taste of her beautiful bondmate on her fingers.

Liara slumped against her chest and, Shepard held her close, letting her take as much time as she needed to come down. After a minute though, her soft voice purred into Shepard's ear, "I am quite convinced you deserved your second chance."

Melanie kissed the top of her head. "Good to know."

"Now," Liara offered coyly, "Let us see if I can make an equally convincing case about why it was worthwhile to be patient with me."

"That sounds wonderful."

"One more minute's patience though," Liara smiled, pouring herself some water. "I am a bit short of breath."

Melanie laughed. "I'm not surprised. I'm glad this is the only room on the floor; dealing with noise complaints from the other guests isn't exactly how I imagined spending our shore leave."

As Liara gulped down the water, she couldn't help but feel a little chagrined. She'd gone to the trouble of getting dressed up for Melanie, and the Specter managed to distract her so thoroughly that she'd already come and her bondmate was still wearing her uniform. Still, Melanie did seemed pleased with the direction things had gone in. Neither the clinical lectures about sex that Liara had heard in school nor the occasional curious visits to questionable extranet sites had prepared her for just how enjoyable a lover's pleasure could be. Setting down the glass, she turned back to Melanie, taking the Specter's face in her hands and kissing her happily before motioning in the direction of the large bed.

"Get undressed." It was more of a suggestion than an order, but the hungry tone in Liara's voice left no doubt that it was also a suggestion Shepard would enjoy following. Melanie lay down on the bed, her frame sinking into the soft mattress, and once she looked comfortable, Liara pushed the straps of the now-rumpled negligee off of her shoulders, letting the silk pool at her feet. She loved the appreciative way Shepard looked over her bare skin, and she continued, slowly pulling the soaked underwear down as well.

Melanie's hands moved to her dark blue shirt, but though she started undoing the buttons, her eyes stayed fixed on Liara. "Goddess, Shepard," the asari breathed, "The things you do to me… Before I met you, I never imagined anyone could make me feel the way that you can." She traced a finger over a nipple still damp from Melanie's mouth and she could see the Specter swallow hard, her breathing hitching.

Liara let her hand move down her stomach, arching the muscles in her abdomen as she did, enjoying the sight of Melanie trying to unhook her bra without breaking her gaze. "She's lucky she's so dexterous," Liara thought, "And so am I." That last sent a tremble of desire through her, and she let her fingers brush over her still-sensitive clit. "Look at what you do," she purred as her sensitive flesh quivered under her hand. "I've already come so hard and I still want you so much."

"Fuck, Liara," Melanie chocked out, and she could tell it was taking all of the human's willpower not to leap off of the bed and take Liara's body in her arms.

"Let me help you with that," Liara offered, laying down on the bed below her lover, unfastening Melanie's pants while giving the Specter a perfect view of her ass. Removing the dark trousers, she ran a finger over the damp grey fabric between Melanie's legs. Shepard moaned, and Liara teased, "That is quite a reaction you seem to be having."

"Can't help it," Melanie rasped. "Feeling you come…"

"I know what you mean," Liara agreed. "My turn to enjoy that now." She slid the plain underwear off and looked up for a moment, admiring Shepard's body. It was remarkable how thoroughly the scars had faded, just as Miranda had promised. Though the taut muscles and trim frame certainly looked like they belonged to a soldier, the smooth, tan skin hardly seemed like it could be that of a woman who had suffered through what her bondmate had.

"Liara…" Shepard pleaded, and the asari decided to stop making her patient lover wait any longer. Lowering her head, she started to lick down her taut stomach, planting a series of light kisses on the dark strip between Melanie's legs. She'd been intrigued by that hair the first time she saw it, and she still enjoyed playing with it now. This wasn't the right time though. Melanie felt so needful under her that Liara wanted to give her what she craved. The musky smell of her arousal filled Liara's nostrils as she moved down, nipping playfully at Shepard's inner thighs while her fingers parted her wet folds, giving the asari a clear path to her engorged clitoris.

Liara flicked her nimble tongue over it, and Melanie nearly jumped off the bed in response. Goddess, Liara loved the way her bondmate reacted to her. For so long, she thought that the woman she'd fallen in love with wasn't even interested and to know that not only did she want her, but that she wanted her so much was intoxicating.

She made her strokes firmer, reaching up with her free hand to massage Melanie's breasts. Slightly smaller than her own, they fit perfectly in her palm and she enjoyed the contrast between the softness of the flesh and the hard point of the nipple pressing against her touch.

The human's thighs started to press around her, and she felt practiced fingers massaging the folds of her crest, pleading without words for her to keep going. Eagerly, she acquiesced, pulling Melanie's swollen bud between her lips, her tongue rapidly travelling back and forth across its length. She knew Melanie couldn't take much more and she brought her hand back down, two of her fingers sliding easily inside Shepard's wet center. She wanted to feel her bondmate come around her, and it wasn't long before she got her wish. A few swift thrusts of her hand combined with a final flutter of her tongue to send Melanie crashing over the edge, her thighs and inner walls clenching around Liara while she moaned the asari's name.

Feeling how quick and intense Shepard's pleasure had been, Liara decided not to stop just yet. She withdrew her slick fingers, but she only paused the strokes of her tongue for a few moments, letting the orgasm subside, before immediately building her lover up towards another one. Melanie was beyond words by that point, but Liara could feel just how sensitive she was, her hips bucking from even gentle licks of the asari's tongue. She caressed those hips with her hands, relishing the effects that her every movement had on the beautiful Specter. Indeed, she could feel her own body reacting to Shepard's ecstasy, slickness coating her inner thighs, but she kept herself focused on Melanie. There would be plenty of time for her to get more pleasure from her lover.

She could tell the Specter was about to come again when the motion of the hand on the back of her crest grew more rapid, caressing her with an increasing tempo that matched the motion of her body under Liara's tongue. The asari looked up at her lover, a happy gleam in her bright blue eyes, and seeing that even as her tongue flicked over Melanie's clit overwhelmed the human. She cried out long and loud as her second release overtook her, her body arching off of the mattress for a few ecstatic seconds before flopping back down into its softness.

Liara crawled up alongside her lover's sweaty body, planting a few last small kisses on her as she went , before capturing her mouth for a much longer one. "Jesus, that was…" Melanie struggled to find the words. "You've gotten amazing at doing that even without the bond."

The asari grinned across the pillows at her bondmate. "Well, I wanted to save our joining for later. I have something special planned."


	2. Chapter 2

There were times, Shepard reflected, that the aftermath of making love could be almost as good as the sex itself. Though intrigued by Liara's something special, right then she was enjoying the smaller things: the weight of her bondmate's body on her chest, the relaxing softness of the bed against her back, the satisfied pulsing in her clit. Above her, Liara stirred slightly, curling into her embrace while she planted little kisses at the base of Melanie's throat.

Shepard sighed happily and Liara looked up, her bright blue eyes filled with affection. "You seem content."

"Mm. I wonder why that might be?" She ran a hand down Liara's back, and felt the asari arch against her touch. "You, on the other hand, feel a bit excited."

Liara sat up alongside her, trailing nimble fingers along the sweaty skin of Melanie's chest. "I believe we have discussed the effect you have on me," she quipped. "What I am wondering now, though, is if you are worn out already?"

Shepard propped herself up on her elbows. "I think you know me better than that." She leaned forward, her lips finding Liara's. "I can't get enough of you."

Her bondmate gave Melanie a coy smile. "I guessed as much. Wait here. I want to get something."

Watching Liara rise from the bed, a broad smile spread across Melanie's face. God, her bondmate was so beautiful, the gorgeous curves of her body on display as she made her way across the suite. For the thousandth time, she wondered how she could ever have turned down someone so enticing.

In truth the question supplied it's own answer. The power of her attraction had scared Shepard when they first met, especially since she didn't know at the time that Liara felt as strongly as she did, that she viewed her as more than a prothean-touched curiosity. Now, though, with no doubt as to Liara's love for her, she could just enjoy how effortlessly her bondmate turned her on.

As the asari rummaged through the bags, Shepard laughed. "Seems like you had time for a lot of shopping. Just how long was I stuck meeting with those politicians anyway?" She shook her head. "It all starts to become a blur after a while."

Liara looked up. "Poor Shepard," she laughed sympathetically, "Swamped by adoring fans. I guess when we do settle down, it should be someplace quiet."

"Yeah, that might be for the best. Not that you mind peace and quiet yourself, my beautiful archeologist."

"True," Liara agreed. "As long as you're there with me. Ah, here it is."

When Liara reached down into one of the bags however, what she drew forth punctured Shepard's anticipation. Liara held up the black strap-on harness, seeming to be pleased with her purchase. "I have been studying human female sexual practices, and I thought that you might want to wear this…"

The asari noticed the lack of enthusiasm in her lover's expression. "Melanie, I am sorry. Did I misunderstand something? I know I still have a lot to learn when it comes to sex."

Melanie smiled at her. "Come here." Liara walked over to the bed, still carrying the toy, which she left on the night-stand before descending into Shepard's arms. The human gave her lover a tight hug. "No, you understood fine." Her adorable scholar, she thought, always doing the research. "It's only… I've worn these before and it was fine, I guess, but not really my favorite thing."

"Was it not pleasurable?" Liara looked slightly perplexed. "I understand that there is an attachment that is designed to stimulate the wearer. Or if you prefer, I could wear it, though I suppose I imagined that you would…"

Melanie laughed warmly at Liara's babbling. She'd gotten so accustomed to her lover's increased experience in the bedroom that she'd almost forgotten how cute she could be when she was unsure. "No, it's not that." Shepard paused, trying to figure out how to phrase her objection. "It's that, when we make love, when I feel you throbbing around my fingers, when I taste you, there's this incredibly visceral sense of connection. Using a toy always felt more impersonal, and that's not what I want with you."

Liara seemed a bit disappointed, and Melanie felt lousy about having spoiled her bondmate's surprise. "I mean, if you wanted to," she offered, "I could wear it for you…"

Suddenly, something occurred to Liara and her face brightened. "Melanie, have you ever used one of these with another asari?"

She hadn't. The sexual relationships she'd had with other asari before she met Liara had all been one night stands: huntresses, dancers, the Consort. They'd never gotten to experimentation. "No, I…," she stated to reply. And then she got it.

Her lover could see the understanding in her eyes and smiled seductively at her. "I imagine, love, that the experience will be quite personal when we are joined."

Melanie grinned back. "I would think so." Titling her head, she kissed the asari with renewed enthusiasm. Liara's tongue entwined with hers, and her arms started to caress Melanie's bare back. Breaking the kiss to run her tongue along Liara's neck, Shepard whispered, "I do have one other concern though. That toy looks a bit large and you," she added, licking one of the tips of her crest, "Are so tight around my fingers."

The asari shivered with wanting, at Shepard's words and the feel of her tongue, but then moved to reassure her. "Don't worry, it will not a problem." Melanie gave her a puzzled look. "Remember, my people bond with krogan sometimes. We are… flexible in that way."

Despite herself, the Specter laughed and now it was Liara's turn to look confused. "Sorry, Liara. It's just… I was thinking of a story Aria told me once and the visual was funny."

"You will have to share it with me." Shepard started to explain, but Liara stopped her with a kiss. "But not now." The asari playfully pushed Melanie onto the mound of pillows at the head of the bed, and dropped down after her, her lips going to one of her tan breasts. She pulled gently on the nipple with her mouth, eliciting a groan of pleasure from the Specter.

Shepard let herself enjoy this treatment for a moment before deftly flipping their positions, laying Liara on her back as she started kissing down her throat. "If we're going to do this," she informed the asari, "I'll have to get you properly prepared."

"And what does that involve?", Liara inquired as Shepard's mouth made it's way down to her breasts.

"Nothing you won't enjoy," Melanie promised cheerfully, flicking her tongue over the hardening tips of Liara's nipples before drawing it across the flat of her stomach. Her lover purred happily above her, and Shepard kept drifting down, her hands massaging the outside of her lover's thighs while her mouth planted kisses on them. Liara spread her legs, allowing Melanie better access, and the Specter made good use of it, her tongue working its way towards the asari's core.

Lightly, she licked the engorged scales that surrounded the head of Liara's clitoris. They were sensitive in a similar way to the inner folds of a human woman, but flatter, smooth and slick under her tongue. Licking them gave her just a slight taste of her bondmate's sweet flavor, and the asari twitched in response, reminding Shepard just how aroused Liara had been earlier, of the things she had said while touching herself.

Shepard gave Liara's clit a flick of her tongue, and her lover's body arched in response, her hands moving to massage her own breasts as she was pleasured. Melanie had been thinking of just warming her bondmate up before using the toy, but this was too much fun to stop without having Liara come one more time first.

After a few more, firmer strokes of her tongue, she paused temporarily, instead running two of her fingers along Liara's entrance. Once they were slick with her bondmate's arousal, she gradually parted her opening, relishing the feeling of Liara clenching around her as she did. She was so tight, and once again Shepard doubted she could take the strap-on comfortably, but she trusted Liara's greater familiarity with asari physiology. Besides, she'd made mistakes on that score before. The first asari she'd slept with, a sardonic purple-skinned huntress named Bellaria, had been highly amused that Shepard thought asari couldn't climax without the meld. "After all," she'd pointed out, "How would we masturbate? It'd get pretty frustrating."

Liara moaned as Shepard probed her depths, feeling for that most sensitive spot inside her, while Melanie's tongue went back to work. Liara was close already, and Melanie was eager to feel her pleasure. Once she was confidant she'd found the right angles, she kept up a steady motion, and it wasn't long before she could hear Liara moaning her name. One final thrust of her fingers did the trick, and the asari tumbled over, a hand moving down from her breast to run through Melanie's hair as she came.

Sitting up, she licked her lips clean of Liara's sweet fluids, looking proudly down at her lover who was wearing a placid smile. "Melanie," Liara asked playfully, "Was it entirely necessary for you to do that first?"

"Well, maybe not quite that much." She kissed her on the forehead. "But you taste so good."

"I appreciate it," she cooed, "But as wonderful as it was, now I want to feel you in my mind." Desire filled Melanie as she thought of joining with Liara, a wanting amplified by the feel of the asari's hand dropping down to stroke the human's opening. "You seem ready as well, love," Liara smiled, finding wetness where she touched her.

"Definitely." There was excitement in her voice as she reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the harness. Her previous lack of enthusiasm was gone, replaced by an interest in trying out something new with her lover.

Liara's hand ran over her arm. "Wait. Let me put it on you."

Melanie handed her the toy and after a bit of figuring, Liara fasted it around Shepard's hips, the straps holding it in place while the curved attachment at the base of the shaft covered her clit. Melanie lay back against the pillows. "So, there's a lot of ways to do this, but for our first time you should be on top. It'll let you control how fast you take this inside you."

"I will trust your experience in these matters. There was some lubricant that came with the toy. I'm not certain I will need it," she smiled, running a finger seductively through her own wetness, but just in case..."

Shepard nodded, her anticipation building rapidly, and as Liara crossed the room, Melanie ran her hand along the strap-on, getting a feel for the toy. When she gave it a quick pump, the motion caused the attachment to glide pleasurably along her clit, and combined with the sight of Liara's naked form, she felt quite ready indeed.

The asari returned to bed with a small, clear bottle. She opened it and poured a small quantity of the liquid on her palm before applying it to the strap-on, her hand gliding smoothly up and down the shaft. There was more enjoyable friction against her clit and Melanie reached up to stroke her lover's cheek. "Shit, Liara," she gasped, "You look so sexy."

Liara kissed Shepard's palm before repositioning herself, resting her body on Melanie's thighs. Shepard angled her hips so that the shaft was pressing against Liara's groin, and, running her hands over her lover's lower body, she started to slowly thrust against her. Liara moaned when the slick surface of the toy rubbed her clit and her eyes flashed black for an instant. Melanie could see how much she was craving the joining by now. Though Liara could come without it, there was a special satisfaction in climaxing while bonded, and Shepard couldn't remember a time when they'd gone for so long in a lovemaking session without doing so.

"God, yes," Melanie whispered to her. "Join with me."

The blackness filled Liara's eyes more deeply then, and her thoughts reached out to Shepard. As they flowed into her waiting mind, the intense mixture of love and craving that Melanie felt caused her own arousal to move to greater heights. She'd been entranced by the intensity of the bond even with asari she didn't know well, and with Liara it was amazing.

Her lover shared her delight at the meld, and she felt Liara's voice in her mind. "Oh Goddess, Melanie. I want you now, please."

Her breath hitching with desire, Shepard brought to mind an image of Liara lowering herself onto the shaft and the asari responded, raising her hips up. Slowly, she began moving downwards, until the tip of the toy was lined-up with her wet entrance. Melanie felt just a hint of nervousness about this new act in her bondmate and sent reassurance. "Don't worry. Whatever you want to do right now is fine."

"I want this," Liara replied, and Melanie could feel her start to relax. Slowly, the tip began to push past Liara's tight opening and Shepard could sense her bondmate's body stretching to accommodate it. For a moment, she worried that she was right about the fit, but then she felt some muscle in Liara that she was pretty sure humans didn't possess ease and she started to slide more easily into her lover.

Inch by inch, Liara slowly took the shaft inside her and right away, Melanie knew that her bondmate had been right, that this was different. Though the toy was rubbing pleasantly against her clit, supplying the physical stimulation her aroused body craved, the best part of this experience was feeling Liara's reactions to this new sensation.

With a groan of pleasure, Liara finished taking the toy inside her. Her body felt so good, so warm atop Shepard, fullness and desire radiating from her mind.

"You ready?", she sent, and feeling Liara's assent, Melanie began moving her hips slowly, making little thrusts inside of the beautiful woman on top of her.

Liara let out a series of little gasps, and Shepard didn't need the bond to know that she was enjoying herself. It still helped though, allowing her to experience the shocks of pleasure that ran through Liara every time Melanie thrust. The asari started taking more of the initiative, moving her hips up slightly and then sinking back down again. Every time she did, the angling caused the attachment to massage Melanie's clit, and she knew Liara could sense the pleasure she was giving through their joining.

"Fuck, you're a fast learner," Melanie rasped. She ran her hand up Liara's thigh, placing her thumb against her clit, and each time the asari descended, Shepard rubbed the slick bud.

Liara bent over, her tongue running along the sensitive outer edge of Melanie's ear. "I have an excellent teacher," she whispered huskily.

Shepard shuddered with desire. Having been the one to show Liara so many things, to be the only one that had ever made her feel this way turned her on more than she could easily express. Her hands went to Liara's hips, massaging her ass as Liara ground her clit against Melanie's body. She was so wet now, her fluids dripping down the toy and soaking Shepard's dark strip of pubic hair, and the Specter felt comfortable speeding up her thrusts.

Liara's movements above her started to become more frantic, and Shepard could feel the climax starting to build in her lover's mind. Her own wasn't far behind it, the physical pleasure she was feeling vastly amplified by the incredible connection she felt with her bondmate. The way Liara's inner muscles clamped around the shaft, the blissful stretching she was experiencing, the friction on the asari's clit; the echoes of those things in her own mind were delightfully intimate.

Liara straightened above her, leaning back as she cried out. Her gorgeous blue body writhing with pleasure as Melanie fucked her looked beyond enticing, and Shepard sat up, taking one breast in her mouth, her tongue flicking over the nipple, while her hand cupped the other one. Liara gripped her back tightly, pushing down hard against Melanie, so close that the pleasure was almost too intense to last long.

The human reached down, her fingers swiping across her lover's clit one last time, and the added stimulation pushed the information broker into orgasm. A burning wave of ecstasy flowed out of Liara's mind, washing over Shepard's thoughts, combining with the physical sensations to pull her along into a incredibly intense climax. Her whole world collapsed to the two of them, everything else dropping away. Liara's biotics flared, wisps of blue light filling the room, but Melanie barely noticed, her attention wholly on her bondmate and their shared bliss.

Their orgasm seemed to go on and on, the pleasure receding only very slowly as their thoughts gradually disentangled. Satiated, Shepard slumped back down onto the bed and Liara fell on top of her, resting her head on Melanie's breasts. The caress of the human's hand on her lover's crest and back was tender, and as Melanie stroked her, she whispered, "You were right about this."

"Mm. Glad," Liara purred against her chest, apparently not quite ready for whole sentences just yet. That was okay, though, Melanie thought, holding her lover in her arms. Liara had already had more than enough good ideas for one shore leave. Maybe for the rest of the weekend, Shepard could come up with some of her own.

* * *

**One more chapter to go. Just to be clear, the preceding was not intended as a shot at non-asari who enjoy sex toys or those who feel asari do need to be bonded to climax. The former was just Melanie's opinion, the latter is my take on the species. (If any asari who enjoy sex toys are reading this, then the universe is a MUCH weirder place than I thought it was) Anyway, thanks for all the positive feedback thus far, and I hope you continue to enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Liara awoke to the feeling of a warm body shifting next to her in bed. As tender fingers ran down her crest, her bright blue eyes fluttered open. "Good morning, sleepy. You dropped off pretty quickly last night."

"You wore me out," the scientist murmured contentedly

Melanie smiled at that. "How're you feeling?"

"Wonderful. A little sore perhaps. But a good kind of sore. And you?"

Shepard leaned over and gave her a long, slow kiss. "Great. Definitely a good idea you had."

"Thank you for saying that." Liara felt her face flush with pride. As sexually inexperienced as she had been, it was nice to have been the one to come up with something that her partner had enjoyed so much.

"Well, thank you for having the idea." Shepard kissed her cheek before picking up a room service menu. "I was going to get us some breakfast before you woke up, but these prices are insane. 10 credits for juice? 40 credits for waffles? I think my weekly meal allowance when I first joined the Alliance was less than that."

"And yet you have no problem spending 10,000 credits on weapon upgrades," Liara teased.

"Hey, those are for Specter business." Shepard tried to keep a straight face, but gradually her mouth turned upwards into a smirk. "No matter how much I might enjoy using them."

Liara kissed her bondmate on the cheek and took the menu from her. "I'm sure you will enjoy breakfast too. My financial holdings can manage some waffles, even overpriced ones." She knew that it would take Shepard some time to adjust to having money. Her lover had grown up grindingly poor on Earth, whereas Liara's family had always been quite wealthy. Even if she had never fully embraced the trappings of that wealth, she was familiar with them.

* * *

"Those were good," Shepard conceded, licking the syrup off of her lips. "Maybe not 40 credits good, but still damn good."

Liara grinned, kissing away a drop that had fallen on Melanie's collarbone, "We do need to get our strength back."

"An excellent point," Melanie agreed, polishing off her juice. "Did you have any more surprises up your sleeve? Because so far, you've been batting 1.000."

"Batting a thousand?" Liara didn't recognize the idiom.

"Human sports thing, sorry. Just means that you've been perfect."

"You are too kind, but no, I do not. I thought that perhaps there was something you would like to try however."

Her bondmate got a mischievous smile that sent a shiver of desire running down Liara's spine. "Well, I had a chance to think about it a bit after you fell asleep last night and I had one idea. Do you remember the shower we took right after I got back to the _Normandy_ after the war?"

"Of course." Warmth filled Liara as she recalled that incident. When they made love just after they were reunited, it had been needful, almost desperate, a reminder that both of them were alive and together at last. Going down on Shepard in the shower later though had been a small way for her to thank her lover, to show her just how much Liara appreciated all that Melanie had done.

In truth, as far as Liara was concerned, the Council could build Shepard a palace made of solid eezo and fill it with the most beautiful maidens on Thessia and they would still be in her debt. Fortunately, what Melanie wanted instead was her, and even if no reward could repay all that her bondmate had accomplished, Liara very much liked trying. "Did you want us to use the shower here? I know that we have enjoyed the one in your cabin, but this unit is considerably larger…"

"No, that's not it." Liara looked quizzically at Melanie and the Specter continued. "Remember how you used your biotics to hold me up because my leg was still bothering me? It felt really interesting, and I thought we might experiment with that a bit more."

Liara's tongue peeked out, and ran tentatively over her lips. She had heard of biotics being used in that way, but she had no experience with doing so. "I would be happy to, love, but I do not quite know how."

Shepard ran a finger lightly up her chest. "That's okay. Figuring it out together should be fun."

Reaching down, Liara brought the tan digit up to her mouth and sucked on it seductively. A low moan escaped Shepard's throat and Liara let it slip from her lips before joking, "Very well then. But do not blame me if this ends up with you floating across the room."

"Fair enough," Shepard agreed cheerfully, rolling over on top of her. Liara collapsed into the pillows and as Shepard started to kiss down her neck, the asari let out a happy sigh.

* * *

Beneath her, Liara sighed happily as Shepard nibbled along her collarbone, lavishing kisses on all the smooth blue skin she could find, while her hands roamed downwards. Nipples hardened with appealing swiftness under her palms, and Shepard was glad that Liara wasn't too sated from the night before. Given Melanie's lack of biotic talent beyond the ability to form defensive barriers, her lover would have take the lead soon and she wanted to bring Liara pleasure first.

Her mouth closed around a dark blue tip, and Liara's neck arched, her head tilting back with delight. As Shepard swiftly flicked her tongue back and forth, the asari's hand caressed her black hair. "Goddess, I love you," Liara breathed appreciatively. "You are so very good to me."

Shepard looked up, her thumb playing with the slick nipple. "Mm, I love you too and I spent too long wanting to do this before I could. Makes me appreciate the opportunity."

"I could say the same thing." Liara's hands slid, down, caressing Melanie's torso, and brushing tantalizingly over the sides of her breasts.

Shepard stretched upwards, catching Liara's lips with her own, loving the heat of her bondmate's mouth. "Well, that seems to work out well for both of us."

"Indeed it does," Liara laughed, and she kissed Melanie again, her body squirming underneath her. Liara's so soft, so alive with joy, and right then, all of the pain and longing Shepard endured felt totally worthwhile if they brought her to that moment. She moved her leg in-between Liara's thighs and when they pushed up around her, she could feel the first evidence of her lover's arousal slick against on her skin.

The asari rocked against her enthusiastically, pressing her clit against Melanie's strong thigh, and when Shepard's fingers gripped the sensitive folds of her crests, Liara movements started to become more energetic.

"Oh, Liara," Melanie teased, her voice thick with passion. "Five minutes ago, you seemed content, and now…." She reached her other hand down between their entwined legs, her fingers caressing the slick, dark blue scales between the asari's legs.

Liara gasped. "The things you do to me…"

"Go on," Melanie coaxed. She loved hearing Liara's soft voice describe her arousal, and by way of encouragement, she shifted her fingers to the asari's engorged clit. Liara leaned into them, her arms wrapping around Shepard's shoulders, holding her lover tightly as she thrust against her hand.

Half lost in her pleasure, Liara tried to find the words to reply. "You, you're so good…"

Melanie buried her face in Liara's shoulder, caressing her lover even as she enjoyed hearing the edge in her voice.

"I love that you feel that way," she replied tenderly. Shepard drew her tongue up the smooth scales along Liara's neck, and the asari's words collapsed into a series of sharp cries, blue hips pressing needfully against strong tan fingers. The Specter slipped two of her digits past Liara's now-soaked entrance, and that added sensation was enough. Liara came suddenly, taking Shepard's fingers as deeply as she could into her, the feel of her inner walls pulsing around Melanie inflaming her own desire.

As her lover's cries of pleasure slowly faded from her ears, Melanie slid her soaked fingers out, enjoying the way that Liara's body clung to them as she did. The asari seemed momentarily disappointed at the loss of her touch, but when Shepard brought them to her mouth and sensuously licked them clean, she was rewarded with the sound of Liara swallowing hard.

A sultry smile appeared on her bondmate's lovely face, and with a sudden flare of light, a corona of biotic energy sprung into being around Liara. "My turn," she declared, the heat in her voice causing Shepard to flush.

Liara pressed a hand to Melanie's chest and the human took the hint, falling back onto the soft mound of pillows. Starring up at her bondmate, naked, sweaty, and wreathed in power, took Melanie's breath away, but after a moment, she managed to whisper, "You look incredible."

Liara blushed adorably, and the contrast between her expression and how formidable she looked otherwise was definitely appealing. Melanie could feel her clit pulse in anticipation, and she was glad that Liara could sense her desire; pleasing the asari always turned her on, and right now, she was looking forward to trying out this particular fantasy.

* * *

Looking at the beautiful woman beneath her, Liara felt a twinge of uncertainty. She could see the arousal in her bondmate's blue eyes, but she wasn't sure how to do what Shepard wanted. Still, she trusted that Melanie would be patient and let her know if she wasn't getting it right.

With a thought, she gradually extended her biotic field, bringing a tendril of energy to brush lightly alongside Shepard's cheek. The Specter turned her head into the contact, and Liara asked, "How does it feel, love?"

"Soft. Kind of tingly. Do you think you can make it firmer?"

Liara nodded, and she strengthened the field, allowing it to stroke her lover. It was a somewhat detached sensation caressing Melanie this way; when she moved objects with her biotics, she was aware of their location, but didn't experience them in the same way as with a physical touch. Feeling the need for more contact, she brought her palm to rest on the Specter's stomach, pleased when Melanie's own hand moved to cover hers. Her lover's grip was reassuring, and as she continued to play with the biotic fields, Shepard's fingers rubbed the top of her hand.

Gradually, Liara let the biotic field drift down until it rested above Shepard's breasts. Focusing her thoughts, she started to massage her lover, but though Melanie at first gasped with pleasure, when she unexpectedly let out a pained yelp, Liara startled, the biotic field vanishing in her surprise.

"Oh Goddess, Melanie!" Shepard rubbed one of her dark brown nipples. "I'm so sorry. It is hard to be precise when I'm doing that."

The Specter looked up reassuringly. "Hey, it's okay. I was the one who wanted to try this. You just pinched it a little too much. But I do think we should move things along."

Liara wasn't sure what she meant. "To what?"

Melanie grinned, her good humor happily undiminished. "To melding. I think it'll make it easier to get this right and later on, it should have other uses."

"An excellent idea." Liara bent down, kissing the sore nipple gently, and when she looked up again, her eyes were dark. Melanie's thoughts opened to her, loving and strong, and immediately Liara felt more confidant, now sure that she hadn't really hurt Shepard. Her biotics reignited and as she enjoyed Melanie's appreciation of the way she looked wreathed in light, she reached out with the field, stroking her lover's body with it.

Able now to feel what the Specter felt, she could tell why Melanie had been interested in exploring this. Through her lover, she could sense the energy against soft skin, strong and yet slightly yielding, producing an intriguing vibratory sensation. It was odd, she thought; her biotics didn't feel that way when she shielded herself with them.

"Maybe it's like ticking yourself," Melanie suggested.

"Oh, like this?", Liara replied, and she weakened her touch, brushing under the human's arms with a feather-light caress of the field. Melanie twitched and laughed, and Liara giggled as well, the warmth of Shepard's love felt across the bond filling her with happiness and a renewed desire to give the woman she adored what she wanted.

Breathing in deeply, she strengthened her touch again, engulfing Melanie's torso in light. The Specter arched her back into the field, and this time, Liara could feel the precise contours of her pleasure, could tell where to increase the force of her touch and where to keep it light. With growing confidence, Liara massaged Shepard's breasts while teasing the sensitive nipples atop them, and both the reactions she sensed as well as the rippling of taut stomach muscles as Shepard strained for more told her she was doing well.

Shepard groaned, and Liara could feel need growing in her partner, the discomfort and laughter replaced by rising desire. Holding her field steady, she dismounted Melanie's legs, and in response to Liara's unspoken request, the commander spread them, allowing her to slide a hand in between. Melanie's folds were slick under her touch, and Liara let her hand run up and down them, building the Specter's arousal as she resumed caressing the human's chest and torso with her biotics.

Her lover's hips began to move against her, craving more, and Liara complied, her digits parting the folds and pressing against Melanie's clitoris. It was harder to locate than that of an asari, and at first, she had needed the help of the meld to reliably do it. That was no longer true, but Liara still loved sharing the fulfilled longing that resulted when she ran her now-wet fingers over the hard point.

"Could you…" Melanie sent in-between hungry moans. "Could you try adding a field down there?"

Liara withdrew her hand for a moment and let the field on the Specter's chest vanish, focusing instead on creating a smaller, weaker one around her fingers. She could see Shepard starring intently at her hand, craving the return of her touch.

Tentatively, wanting to be sure it was not too strong, she moved her glowing fingers back over Melanie's clit, and the reaction was immediate. The vibration combined with the warm press of her hand caused an instant shiver of pleasure to run through Melanie, so strong that Liara's own clit pulsed in sympathy.

* * *

Melanie felt incredible, the biotic vibrations combining with the loving press of flesh against her clit into a sensation unlike any she'd ever felt before. Shepard cried out, and she felt Liara's body reacting with need to the pleasure they were sharing. She knew the asari craved physical contact to accompany the mental stimulation, and even as light strokes coaxed further moans from the commander, she reached out to her lover. Liara spread herself, and Shepard rested her hand against the asari, letting her press her wet need against Melanie's palm.

Liara was experimenting, withdrawing the field slightly, and Shepard practically jumped into her hand at the loss of sensation, before she brought the energy back. Melanie's breathing was ragged now, her hips twitching with every electric press of Liara's fingers. She was getting close, and feeling her urgent need, Liara steadied her strokes, Shepard's swollen clit throbbing intensely under her bondmate's touch.

"So good," she whispered, her brown skin flushed with desire, unable to find any words but those. "Fuck, Liara, so good."

Her lover was close to peaking as well, her arousal wet against Melanie's hand, her hips bucking in time with Specter's, as she pushed towards another climax. "Goddess, Shepard," Liara sent, "Feeling you like this…. I'm going to come so hard…"

As she sent the words, Liara added a vibratory pulse through the field, and the combined mental and physical stimulation did it. The massive orgasm that had been building within Melanie overtook her, her body writhing as her hips pushed frantically against the hand between them. She felt Liara being pulled along with her, the asari shuddering with pleasure as her clit throbbed against Melanie's fingers.

Even as she came, Liara's biotics flared, and when another pulse passed through her hand and into Melanie, the Specter felt a second orgasm crash on the heels of the first. Her thighs clenched around Liara's hand, trying to keep the source of her pleasure as close to her as she could, and with her free arm, she pulled her lover to her. Her hot kiss was fierce against the asari's mouth, and the sheer passion in Shepard overwhelmed Liara, her own pleasure peaking again. The asari pressed her warm, soft skin against Melanie, and together, they lost themselves in ecstasy, minds and bodies merging together for an extended, perfect moment.

* * *

Even as their pleasure ebbed, Liara found herself reluctant to let the bond end, the contentment she shared with Melanie too good to relinquish. Gradually though, coherent thought returned, and as Liara ran her hands languidly over Shepard's muscled back, she whispered playfully, "Well, that seemed like an experiment worth repeating."

Melanie chuckled tiredly, kissing the convenient skin of Liara's neck. "I'm sure a good scientist like you will want to conduct some… exhaustive studies, but I'm definitely up for it."

"Wonderful," she sighed, letting herself rest underneath the comforting weight of her lover. To think that this really was just a beginning, that they had a lifetime to explore, to experiment, to be together: Liara found herself as happy as she could remember being. There had been so much doubt, so much fear in their pasts, but now, she knew what her future held, and it was better than she had ever hoped it could be.

* * *

**Well, that certainly was a lot of smut. I'm a little uncertain about the last chapter, because as you might imagine, biotic sex isn't something I'm personally experienced with. Please let me know how you thought it worked, and if you're curious about how Melanie and Liara got to this point or where they're headed, try Long Way Home or Home Life respectively. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
